No todo es lo que parece
by Silver Princess.SP
Summary: Draco y Pansy son novios... pero... ¿seguro que eso es del todo cierto? Oneshoot


"_**No todo es lo que parece**__**"**_

Sonrió al verlo aparecer por las escaleras que daban al cuarto de los chicos. Altivo e imponente, todo vestido de negro, con algunos mechones rubios cayéndole sobre los ojos grises, algo que lejos de quitarle atractivo, hacía que las mujeres volvieran la cabeza a su paso.

Asintió casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza al reparar en la mirada que le lanzaba y negó suavemente cuando vio que una sonrisa torcida aparecía en su cara.

Observó sus movimientos dejando de lado la revista de Quidditch que estaba leyendo hasta hacía unos segundos.

Draco Malfoy era frío, arrogante y egocéntrico, y podía comportarse como un auténtico miserable con las mujeres; conquistándolas, utilizándolas y dejándolas después, con el corazón hecho trizas, destrozado, logrando que la chica del momento pasara meses llorando desconsoladamente sobre su almohada antes de conseguir conciliar el sueño.

Sabía jugar con las emociones, retorciéndolas hasta conseguir lo que deseaba de alguien. Persuasivo. Esa era la palabra con la que Blaise lo había definido.

Alzó una ceja en su dirección. El joven se había acercado a una chica que se encontraba sentada en la sala común de Slytherin mirándolo con ojos ilusionados. Chasqueó la lengua, sin duda era la siguiente de su lista de conquistas. Sintió lástima, la chica era una pobre necia…

No entendía como casi la gran mayoría del sector femenino de Hogwarts se moría por estar entre sus brazos. Era cierto que Draco hacía tiempo que había dejado atrás al niño para convertirse en un chico de diecisiete años sin duda demasiado atractivo, pero de ahí a hacer de todo por conseguir como mínimo un beso suyo, había un gran trecho.

Vio como el joven se sentaba al lado de la pobre chica de sexto y comenzaban a hablar, seguramente de algo sin importancia. En momentos como aquel se arrepentía de ser amiga suya. Otra cualidad para añadirle a lista de lo que Draco era. Mujeriego.

Recordó a Granger esa misma mañana. La había escuchado despotricar contra el chico mas de lo normal cuando él había pasado por su lado sin decirle nada. Se dijo que debía avisar al joven para que fuera más cuidadoso.

Suspiró al verlo levantarse de donde se encontraba y dirigirse hacia donde estaba ella sentada.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando llegó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Sabes? Deberías llevar cuidado… no quiero ser la chica con mas cuernos de todo Hogwarts… no es algo que me atraiga especialmente… -murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá de cuero negro. Sintió un cambio de peso a su derecha cuando él se sentó.

-¿Te molesta? –preguntó Draco divertido al tiempo que la atraía hacia él y la chica apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico.

-No… -murmuró sintiendo como Draco se reía imperceptiblemente para alguien que no lo conociera demasiado.

-No es correcto que digas eso, se supone que debería importarte que tu novio coquetee con otras, preciosa… -susurró pronunciando la palabra novio de manera burlona.

Esta vez fue el turno de Pansy de reír. Se había equivocado en algo.

Draco Malfoy era frío y calculador y cierto, podía ser arrogante y mujeriego, pero también era su amigo, su mejor amigo. Era un chico cubierto por una máscara, una muy grande, creada para poder sobrevivir en un mundo de oscuridad y maldad que él no había elegido. Por eso estaban haciendo aquello.

Ambos eran buenos mentirosos, no por nada eran Slytherins, serpientes mentirosas y manipuladoras.

-No me interesa lo más mínimo con quien te acuestes, Malfoy… -dijo contestando con voz bromista y hastiada al mismo tiempo.

-Pues a mi si que me interesa con quien terminarás tú… -

Pansy abrió los ojos para comprobar como el ceño de Draco se fruncía. Suspiró sabiendo lo que estaba pensando su amigo.

-Olvídalo Draco, no vas a someterlo al tercer grado… –dijo cortado los pensamientos de su amigo de manera rápida.

-¿Qué…? ¿Por qué no? –Murmuró con algo de decepción.

-Porque estoy muy bien soltera, gracias –Dijo la morena cruzando los brazos.

-Pansy, eres una chica estupenda, inteligente, divertida, guapa… Encontrarás a alguien a quién Blaise y yo podamos partirle la cara sin sentir remordimientos después… - murmuró para posteriormente darle un beso en la frente mientras Pansy sonreía. –Si quieres que terminemos con esta farsa por mi no hay problema… -

La joven alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

-A menos que le digas a Granger la verdad, no me vas a quitar la diversión que supone hechizar a todas tus admiradoras…-

Draco sonrió con cierta tristeza.

Pansy lo miró y lo supo. Habían montado aquella farsa de ser novios por algo, por alguien, para que nadie, especialmente Lucius nunca sospechara, nunca supiera nada…

Suspiró derrotada. Hermione Granger no sabría jamás lo que el heredero de los Malfoy sentía por ella…

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado.**** Oneshoot**** escrito en momentos de aburrimiento así que nada de matarme… aún…**

**¡Un abrazo!**

**Silver Princess**

**Nota informativa**: Escribir un review de vez en cuando no es malo para la salud. =)


End file.
